Victor Fries
Dr. Victor Fries (ヴィクター・フリーズ, Vikutā Furīzu), also known as Mister Freeze (ミスター・フリーズ, Misutā Furīzu), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist of the DC series. He was once a respected and brilliant scientist and cryogenicist, who turned to a life of crime after his wife, Nora Fries, whom Victor had cryogenically froze to develop enough time to create a cure for her rare illness, was stolen away from him by his corrupt CEO, Ferris Boyle. In the confusion, Victor suffered a lab experiment gone wrong; an accident and was drenched in the cryogenic chemicals that he had created to freeze Nora, which changed his metabolism. The result was a cold-blooded villain was born and must now be encased in his supercooled suit to survive. Armed with his freeze gun and new abilities, Victor Fries motivated by the desire if his devoted life to save and curing his beloved wife and kill anyone who would stand in his way. Continuing in his plans and attempts to cure his wife through crime over the years, Freeze rarely worked with other villains unless it furthered his research to save Nora. Mister Freeze often partners with other criminals to steal the money and materials he needs for his experiments and his armor and weaponry. Though his pans and attempts was ending if failure but Nora always saved by Batman, Freeze regarded the hero as an adversary for meddling and sent him to Arkham Asylum. "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within?" :—Mr. Freeze to Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Maurice LaMarche (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogrenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research - and Nora's life - pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate - which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. Appearance As Victor Fries As Mr. Freeze * Hair Color: White (Formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Blue * Eye Color: Icy Blue * Age: 38 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 135 lbs. (61 kg) Attributes: * Scientific genius, with a specialty in cryogenics. * Employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry. * His body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state. * Wears protective, freezing armor whenever he's out in an above-zero climate. * Motivated by his grief and anger over the fate of his wife Nora. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Freeze's henchmen Family * Nora Fries (wife) Neutral * Batman * Penguin Rivals Enemies * GothCorp ** Ferris Boyle * Joker's Thugs ** Joker ** Harley Quinn * Scarecrow * Arkham Knight * Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Victor is a genius capable of much, although Hugo Strange noted that he made many wrong choices in his life and thus became who he was: Mr. Freeze. Despite the monomania in trying to cure his wife's illness, Victor has shown his intelligence hadn't been affected by the numerous things he's invented. ** Science: Victor is a brilliant cryogenicist with a vast knowledge of cryonics and mechanics, capable of freezing a living being in a state where they can be revived rather than be killed by being frozen. ** Chemistry: Upon becoming Mr. Freeze, Victor developed a serum of sorts to keep his body in a subzero temperature if his suit was ever damaged and ceased to keep him cool. He was also able to come up with the cure to the Titan disease, but noted that it was incomplete without the blood of someone who used the Lazarus Pit. He also managed to create a cure for his wife, but was forced to sacrifice the generator that made it to save her and Batman. ** Gadgetry: Victor created his Mr. Freeze suit and his freeze gun. He even augmented his body with a holder for a vial of his freezing agent for when he's out of the suit. ** Computer Operation: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Technological Reliability: Must be kept at temperatures below the freezing point of water. Temperatures above freezing are both extremely harmful and painful to him. * Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses: Electricity could short circuit the equipment in the armor, which allowed Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempted to compensate. * Heat: Freeze was at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wore a suit of armor to keep his temperature low but also had developed small cooling units that could be directly attached to his body. * Stealth: The bulkiness of the suit limited the mobility of Freeze significantly, and allowed Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. However after each attack, Freeze adapted his suit so that the same attack couldn't be used again. * Anti-Freeze tech: As part of a plot to defeat Penguin, Freeze gave Batman a chip that was designed to prevent his tech from being used against him, which may be used against him during his fight against Batman. However, after its use, Freeze reprogrammed his Freeze Gun so that the Disruptor could not be used again. Equipment * Cryo-Suit: A protective suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing and enhances his strength and protects him from most physical attacks. ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman strength: Because of his mechanized life-support suit, Freeze's strength was also augmented to superhuman levels, which was best demonstrated with his effortlessly knocking a civilian a considerable distance away by ramming him with his forearm, also destroyed the ice trapping his leg in the process, as well as his grabbing Ferris Boyle by the neck. Gadgets Weapons * Mister Freeze's Ice Gun: He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment. Gallery Transportation * Freezemobile: Victor drives a tank-like van with spikes on the bumper, icicle missiles, and a freezing cannon. Gallery History Past Early Life As a child, Victor Fries had an interest in cryogenics and a kind heart as well. He could not understand why people let their pets die when they could be preserved until a cure could be found for their diseases. As a result, Victor began to freeze the neighborhood pets, which lead to his parents to believe him to be mentally disturbed, and they sent him away to a reform school for help. Victor eventually married Nora, a beautiful woman who was also a skilled dancer. Victor's love for Nora was unfaltering and everlasting. Tragedy at GothCorp Victor discovered that Nora suffered from the terminal illness known as Huntington's Chorea. Desperate to save his wife, Victor placed Nora into cryogenic stasis. Ferris Boyle, his boss, learned of that and became interested in how he managed to successfully place her into cryogenic stasis. He then offered Victor a deal: Victor could work on GothCorp's secret cryogenic weapons program, and, in exchange, Ferris would fund a cure for Huntington's Chorea to save Nora. Victor accepted the deal. Before he put Nora into cryogenic stasis, Victor also did a "lab report" with her, before "breaking protocol" and made out with her. Eventually, Victor discovered that Ferris had absolutely no intention of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain, so Victor decided to take matters into his own hands, and proceeded to secretly conduct his own research on the cure. During that time, Victor deprived himself of food and even sleep just to find a cure for Nora. Ferris eventually discovered that (ironically during the one time that Victor allowed himself to rest deeply enough to dream) and confronted Victor in his lab with accusations of corporate espionage, where he and his guards beat him and took Nora's capsule away. In the ensuing struggle, Victor and one of the security guards knocked over a prototype Cryogenic Cannon, which killed the other guard in the process. The resulting cryo vapors from the blast caused a chain reaction that caused the storage tank for the cryogenic chemicals to explode, which doused Victor and the surviving guard in the chemicals, and forced Ferris to leave the lab. The chemicals that Victor and the guard were exposed to changed their metabolism. As a result, their bodies needed to be kept at subzero temperatures in order to survive. The guard attacked Fries and fled the lab, but his new physiology caused him to overheat and he died of heat stroke in the normal room temperature. Victor witnessed the guard's death and realized that leaving his lab would be fatal, so he built a suit out of various prototypes in his lab in order to keep his core temperature at subzero. Synopsis ''Batman'' ''Cold, Cold, Heart'' Some time later, Freeze ended up allying himself with a gang that belonged to Oswald Cobblepot, better known as The Penguin, and promised them cryogenic weapons in exchange for their aid in capturing Ferris and helping him gain access to the GothCorp Cryogenics Lab. Freeze, alongside Penguin's Henchmen, stormed Wayne Manor during a presentation ceremony for Ferris on New Year's Eve and captured him. During that time, Freeze also froze Batman with enough cryogenic fluid to stun him, as he had no quarrel against him. Upon reaching the Propellant Research Wing, Freeze got into an argument with Penguin, as Penguin wanted access to the lab in the belief that there were more powerful weapons in there. When Batman proceeded to encounter Freeze there, Freeze held Ferris hostage, and then proceeded to freeze the area into a thick sheet of ice, which encased the Penguin, and also cited that Batman's threats meant nothing to him, as he had "lost everything." Freeze then told Ferris to supply him with the security codes for Nora. When Ferris refused, he threatened to freeze him so that he could experience Nora's fate. Wearing a new prototype XE Suit that was designed for extreme cold, Batman eventually caught up with the two men, and informed Freeze that he knew the truth about what Ferris did to him (having investigated the quarantined lab earlier while searching for components for a cryodrill to access the lab), tried to talk him out of committing more crimes as innocent people were getting hurt by his actions, and tried to tell him that Nora would not have wanted him to commit such actions. Fries considered Batman's words, but then decided to fight him instead, stated that his own emotions had been frozen from the same accident, and because Batman fought against him. Batman overloaded the generators for Nora's tank, while Freeze froze the air and confronted Batman in the room. Throughout the battle, Nora's tank began reaching critical power due to the damage sustained earlier, which forced Freeze to break off from his attack on Batman in an attempt to save her. Batman sneaked up from underneath Freeze and disabled him, only for Ferris to take advantage of Freeze's battered condition to blast Batman with the Cryogenic Cannon, and intended to frame Freeze for everything. Although Freeze attempted desperately to bargain with Ferris to save Nora, Ferris taunted him with letting him live long enough to see her go before he beat him with a pipe that he broke off from his suit. Breaking free of the ice, Batman managed to knock Ferris out, as well as told the former humanitarian to "take a seat" in disgust. After he restored power to Nora's capsule, Batman restored Freeze's suit, and also apologized to him for not giving him peace, and cited that he could, at least, give him justice. Freeze then ended up arrested alongside Ferris and Penguin, although he was imprisoned at Gotham General on watch, due to his severe condition. Freeze's condition acted as another reason for the reopening of Arkham Asylum. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * Frozen Fury Etymology External links * Mister Freeze Wikipedia * Mister Freeze DC Database * Mister Freeze Batman Wiki * Mister Freeze YJ Wiki * Mister Freeze DCAMU Wiki * Mister Freeze Arkham City Wiki Notes & Trivia * Mister Freeze first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959). * Mr. Freeze has a sense of honor, as in Arkham Knight, he state that he would avenge Batman as he would do the same for him. Category:Characters